Exercise can be tedious due to its routine nature. To decrease this tediousness by providing people with a varied exercise experience, the fitness industry has developed several different types of exercise equipment. For example, weight lifting systems, treadmills, ellipticals, and exercise bicycles are now commonplace within commercial gyms. In addition, commercial gyms often position televisions and stereo systems with close proximity to the exercise equipment, thus enabling customers to view or hear popular media, thereby enhancing their exercise experience.